


Sincerely me, dear Draco malfoy

by firestarter3d



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Marijuana, Nipple Play, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: I know the tags make it sound like porn but it's not porn, it's a dear Evan Hansen song parody. And I can actually call it this time since the names changed and some words changed. Oh, the sister that's mentioned can be whichever character you feel like. I'm not sure how to frame the rest of it.





	Sincerely me, dear Draco malfoy

Fred and George are trying to help Draco forge a bunch of letters to prove he and harry potter were friends.

Fred:  
Dear Draco malfoy  
We've been way too out of touch  
Things have been crazy

George:  
And it sucks that we don't talk that much  
But I should tell you that I think of you each night

Fred:  
I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight

(Draco grabs the letter away from Fred and George)

Draco:  
Why would you write that?!

Fred and George: (trying not to laugh but failing)  
We're just trying to tell the truth

Draco:   
This needs to be perfect these letters have to prove that we were actually friends

(Draco is getting visbliy frustrated )

Just I'll do it

I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard

George: Hard?

Draco: Has been bad

Fred: Bad?

Draco: Has been rough

George: Kinky!

Draco: And I miss talking about life and other stuff

Fred: Very specific

Draco: Shut up!

Draco: I like my parents

George: Who says that?

Draco: I love my parents but each day's another fight

If I stop smoking drugs  
Then everything might be alright

Fred: Smoking drugs?

Draco: Just fix it! (Draco shoves the paper into George's chest)

George: If I stop smoking crack 

Draco: Crack?! (Grabs the paper back from George)

Draco: If I stop smoking pot  
Then everything might be alright  
I'll take your advice  
I'll try to be nicer  
I'll turn it around  
Wait and see 

Fred: Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention

George: It’s easy to change if you give it your attention

Draco: All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be  
Sincerely, Me

Fred and George: Are we done yet?

Draco: Well I can't just give them one email I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?

Fred and George: Oh my god

Draco:  
Dear Harry Potter, Yes, I also miss our talks  
Stop doing drugs Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks

Fred: no

Draco: I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees

George: No

Draco: You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise 

Fred and george: Absolutely not

Dude, I'm proud of you  
Just keep pushing through  
You're turning around  
I can see  
Just wait and see!

Draco: Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention

Fred: It’s easy to change if you give it your attention

George: All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be  
Sincerely, Me

Draco: My sister's hot

George and Fred: Draco What the hell! 

Draco:My bad

Draco: Dear Draco malfoy  
Thanks for every note you send

Fred: Dear Harry potter  
I'm just glad to be your friend

George: Our friendship goes beyond  
Your average kind of bond

Fred: But not because we're gay

George: No, not because we're gay

Draco: We're close, but not that way  
The only man that I love is my dad  
Well anyway!

Fred and George: You're getting better every day

Draco: I'm getting better every day  
We're getting better every day  
Hey hey hey hey!

Fred and George:  
'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention

Draco: It’s easy to change if you give it your attention

Fred and George: All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be  
Sincerely

Draco: Miss you dearly

Fred: Sincerely, Me

George: Sincerely, Me

Draco:Sincerely, Me

Fred, george and draco: Sincerely, Me


End file.
